Of Miners and Skunks
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: Jack doesn't like the miners…or maybe he just doesn't like one in particular? Jealous!MountieJack makes a comeback. Rated T for just plain MountieJack!cutenss.
1. Chapter 1

Of Miners and Skunks

Synopsis: Jack doesn't like the miners…or maybe he just doesn't like one in particular? Jealous!MountieJack makes a comeback.

Each chapter will be a moment in the time of the Billy Hamilton Saga!  
I always liked the idea of Jack being jealous about Billy and everyone was able to admit it except for him.

Disclaimer: Thank you to Janette Oke and Hallmark for the amazing characters. I just get to play with them!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack didn't like the new miners.

Okay, so he liked the new miners. He just didn't like some.

Well, he liked some of the miners. He just didn't like one in particular.

One good looking, young, poetry-talking, obnoxious, nice-smelling miner.

Jack sipped his coffee, his eyes practically burning holes in back of Elizabeth's head, daring her to turn around. _Look at me. Don't look at him._

He thought he had made good progress earlier when they had spoken about the dance, she had even greeted him. On purpose. She had even ended up laughing after he had made the quick getaway excuse after putting his foot in his mouth. Again.

He knew she liked it when he called her Ma'am, so he had continued to do so. He thought the smirk helped.

But there she was, standing there, talking to that stupid miner. Laughing with him, just like she had with Jack.

That had to be against the law.

 _There has to be something wrong with him._

 _It doesn't matter to me who Elizabeth talks to._

 _It's not like we'll ever get married._

 _How many children will we have?_

The last thought popped unbidden into his mind and he almost choked on his coffee. He disguised it by crouching down to pet Rip, hoping nobody noticed that his cheeks had turned as red as his serge.

His attention wandered over to the couple in spite of himself, and he inwardly froze.

 _Stupid good-looking, young, poetry-talking, obnoxious, nice-smelling, hand-kissing miner._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	2. Chapter 2

Of Miners and Skunks

Synopsis: Jack doesn't like the miners…or maybe he just doesn't like one in particular? Jealous!MountieJack makes a comeback.

Each chapter will be a moment in the time of the Billy Hamilton Saga!  
I always liked the idea of Jack being jealous about Billy and everyone was able to admit it except for him.

Disclaimer: Thank you to Janette Oke and Hallmark for the amazing characters. I just get to play with them!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It took only a moment – and perhaps a hand signal from Wendall - though if anyone ever asked he would deny it, for Jack to notice that Elizabeth had indeed kept her word and had escorted Billy Hamilton on a tour around town.

It only took him another few minutes to saddle his horse and gather his hunting equipment. He was perfectly within his rights to go hunting, he reasoned to himself, running his fingers through his hair. And if he just so happened to head in the same direction – thanks to another weird hand signal that was hard to understand, but he got the gist – and he just happened to come across the two of them, sitting on the ground together, all cozy – his grip tightened on his hunting rifle so much his hand turned white.

 _I don't trust him._ He tried again, ignoring the twinge in his chest. _I don't trust him with Elizabeth._ And that is what he would tell her if she demanded the truth from him. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't.

Jack mounted his horse and took off for the woods – for all the world looking like he was on a casual hunt for his supper.

When he came across them near their church in the woods, Jack was silently relieved that they were just talking. He wondered for the third time if his request for her to have a chaperone – namely him – would be appropriate, but lately her ire had crushed that question before it could even rise to his lips.

"Hello, Jack," Elizabeth greeted him, but Jack's eyes locked on Billy's.

"How's that hunting going?" Billy rose to the silent challenge. "Any luck?"

"Eh, you don't need too much luck in this part of the world," his eyes drifted between them, feeling he was making his meaning clear. "Just good aim."

After an uncomfortable pause, Jack knew it was time for him to move on. He had no possible reason to stay, but that wasn't going to stop him from dismounting his horse and following within watching distance. "Enjoy your walk."

"Enjoy your supper."

"Thank you, I will."

 _Keep your hands to yourself, you stupid flirting, good-looking, poetry-spouting, date-taking, hand-kissing, smooth-talking…skunk._


	3. Chapter 3

Of Miners and Skunks

Synopsis: Jack doesn't like the miners…or maybe he just doesn't like one in particular? Jealous!MountieJack makes a comeback.

Each chapter will be a moment in the time of the Billy Hamilton Saga!  
I always liked the idea of Jack being jealous about Billy and everyone was able to admit it except for him.

Disclaimer: Thank you to Janette Oke and Hallmark for the amazing characters. I just get to play with them!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Jack paced outside of Abigail's row house. The minute he considered charging in and warning Elizabeth about Billy, he changed his mind.

But then all he could picture was them walking together, side by side, Billy whispering into her ear, Elizabeth blushing – his jaw clenched.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. This guy was bad news.

Making up his mind for the final time – he had changed into his uniform even though he was technically off duty because he wanted to seem like the type of man Elizabeth would listen to – he took the steps two at a time and knocked smartly on the front door.

When Abigail answered he was half relieved, half disappointed. At least Abigail wouldn't shut the door in his face before he could get a word out. Without speaking, he entered, and he could swear his heart stopped when he saw Elizabeth sitting there at the kitchen table, looking for all the world like she belonged there.

When Abigail excused herself, he barely noticed. He was too worried, too confused by his conflicting emotions, too stressed about not getting his point across. If there was a time to keep his wits about him in front of Elizabeth, this was it. Unfortunately, it had never been that easy for him when it came to Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth came closer to him, Jack was slightly put out that she didn't give him her normal welcoming smile, but then again, he was more agitated than he was willing to admit.

"Glad to see you got home safe and sound from your walk." _There. That wasn't offensive, was it?_

"Billy happens to be a perfect gentleman."

Jack inwardly winced. He already knew that this talk was not going to go well. _Here it goes._ "Actually, that's why I'm here. I don't think you really know who Billy Hamilton is." _He has blisters!_ _He's a back-stabbing, two-timing, poetry-spewing, freakishly handsome, nice smelling, hand-kissing, date-stealing SKUNK._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I had my suspicions about whether he is all he says he is." Oh boy, that did not go over well.

"Based on what evidence?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." _He touches you. He has blisters. Who has blisters?! He wants to kiss you!_ "But I just want you to be cautious. I prefer you not go out walking alone with him into the wilderness." _Take me with you._

Elizabeth laughed in disbelief. "It wasn't a trek to the Amazon Rainforest. I was just showing him around Coal Valley. He says I'm an excellent guide, by the way."

"I'm sure he did. Flattery can get you anywhere."

"Flattery," Elizabeth repeated slowly, "You think I'm in search of flattery?"

The tone of her voice should have been enough to warn Jack that a storm was approaching, but he was focused on the shade of her eyes. _Have they always been that blue? Wait, what did she say?_

"No." It was Jack's turn to be confused. "I'm just saying he threw down the hay where the goats could get at it – "

"You're calling me a goat?!"

 _Man overboard._

"Pardon my imagery, I'm not a student of poetry, but – that's the basic idea!"

There was a slight pause as they stared at each other.

"Jack, are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" _Yes._ The sudden thought made him hesitate. "I don't have to be…jealous to be concerned."

"Well you need not concern yourself with me, or how I spend my time." Just like that, he was dismissed. "Billy happens to be someone with whom I share an interest."

 _We don't share interests?_ The thought squeezed Jack's heart. Before he could make a reply, she beat him to it.

"Good evening."

Jack nodded, and kept his voice low as it started to break. "Ma'am."

Now he was more determined than ever to prove he was right.

 _The dirty, hand-blistering, smooth-talking, nice-smelling, good-looking, hand-kissing, date-stealing miner skunk._


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my goodness! I am so overwhelmed by the positive response I'm getting on my stories! Thank you so much, everyone!

Michelle – Yes, jealous!Jack is my favourite too!

Catherine – He seemed a lot more self-doubting in S2, didn't he? I do wish he would have just given Charles a backhander.

SpaceConveyor – Thank you so much! I TOTALLY CRINGED TOO. Now I just laugh and shake my head. Silly Jack.

LisaNY – Thank you! I truly intend to keep going, even after Billy's left, perhaps, or do as you suggest and make some moments myself.

I'm sorry if I missed anyone (The phone app is really cool) And I'll try to keep replying when I can!

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I clap my heels, Janette Oke and Hallmark still own WCTH. I DO, however, own a Toronto Maple Leafs MicroFibre Heated Blanket. 3

Of Miners and Skunks: Chapter 4

x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The dance was in full swing. No Elizabeth.

Everyone else was there, all the miners, and it had started. Still no Elizabeth. Jack looked around the saloon, trying not to appear too eager. It would be torture to see her with Billy, but it would also be torture to not see her at all. He had yet to decide which was worse.

If he hadn't been on duty, there would have been nothing to prevent him from asking her to dance every single dance with him, but he knew they were on shaky ground.

The second dance started, and suddenly there she was. The sight of her took his breath away, and he was lost. Jack spent the next dance staring at Elizabeth with admiration and glaring at Billy – who, Jack realized begrudgingly – had been completely respectful.

 _The dirty little –_

His thoughts were suddenly wiped clean as Elizabeth and Billy danced passed him, and her eyes pierced his.

 _She is beyond radiant._

The simple, worshipful thought conquered all else.

The whole evening lasted in that way – Jack longing to be Billy, oh that was not quite true. Rather, he longed to be in Billy's place, leading Elizabeth through dance after dance until they were both breathless and feet were sore.

Jack pretended not to grit his teeth when he watched Billy's hand drift down past Elizabeth's waist slightly, and would have taken a step forward if Elizabeth herself hadn't immediately adjusted his grip with an admonished smile.

 _That's my girl_ , Jack thought proudly, and a hint of a smile crossed his lips until Elizabeth saw him and her eyes narrowed.

Jack wiped any lingering smirk off of his face immediately, and quickly averted his gaze. His pride, however, remained unquenched.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The dance was over. Jack had stared at Elizabeth for most of the night and thought of her for the rest of it. He had watched her chat pleasantly with some of the mothers, he had watched her greet her students with comforting touches and hugs, and now he had to watch her leave with Billy. Into the night.

He knew exactly what he would have done in Billy's position, and exactly what he wanted to do still. Billy would walk Elizabeth home in the moonlight, he would set the perfect setting, and then…

That dirty scoundrel had touched her hair.

This, this Jack was unprepared for.

What's more, Elizabeth had let him!

Jack might have stomped on the ground with too much force, his eyes burning from the cold in the air.

"Constable!" Ned Yost was running towards him waving a telegram. "This came for you before the dance started."

Jack opened it eagerly, then seemed to realize that Ned was still there. "Thanks, Ned."

"No record of him," Jack read aloud, "The man's a liar."

 _Elizabeth!_ He crumpled the telegram and took off for his horse, wasting no time in saddling him and swinging up into his saddle with the ease of a trained professional. "Come on boy," Jack whistled and tapped his heels against his sides, riding off into the night at a canter.

 _That dirty, rotten, lying, hand-kissing, smooth-talking, date-stealing, arrogant, fresh-smelling, poetry-spouting miner skunk!_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


End file.
